


A Case of the Giggles

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, magic was just inconvenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of the Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "it's like rescuing kittens"

It could be worse, Dean told himself, tightening his grip on Sam’s wrist and hauling Cas closer by the collar of his trench coat. It could be a _lot_ worse.

“For pete’s sake, stop _giggling_ ,” he growled, as he opened the motel room door, but of course, they didn’t.

Dean sighed, and let them climb onto the bed with him, Sam leaning against his side and Cas sprawled across his lap, both of them still giggling intermittently. He grabbed the remote, and found the most violent action movie he could, pulling Cas a little closer.

Maybe it wasn’t _all_ bad.

THE END


End file.
